Zapomniany dzień
by MasterSkorpius
Summary: Od upadku ludzkiej cywilizacji minęło ponad tysiąc lat. Tradycje i zwyczaje dawno poszły w niepamięć. Niektórzy jednak wciąż pamiętają. (Świąteczne, specjalne opowiadanie). One-shot.


W środku lasu płonęło ognisko. Potężny płomień oświetlał pomarańczowym blaskiem rosnące dookoła drzewa, kładąc długie cienie na pachnącej wilgotną ziemią ściółce. Drobne iskierki wzlatywały na kilka metrów w górę tylko po to, by z braku ciepła zblednąć i zgasnąć.

Raz na jakiś czas, na ułamek sekundy, ogień wybuchał jaskrawo-zielonym światłem strasząc wszystkie, mniejsze i większe, zwierzątka panoszące się spokojnie po lesie. Towarzyszący tym ucieczkom szelest przywoływał delikatny uśmiech na twarzy mężczyzny siedzącego przed ogniskiem, na starym, powalonym pniu. Miał czarne włosy i nieco upiorną facjatę. Głównie przez zielonkawe oczy i szpiczaste zęby oraz wyraźny zarost. Ubrany był w czarny, skórzany płaszcz, koszulkę w kolorze khaki, bojówki i nieco zaniedbane kamasze. Co jakiś czas wrzucał w ognisko kawałek drewna, czy inny śmieć, który uprzednio długo przekładał w palcach. To właśnie te drobiny powodowały jaskrawe eksplozje.

Nawet się nie obejrzał, kiedy w krzakach za nim coś się poruszyło, oznajmiając swą obecność ledwie słyszalnym szelestem. Zdecydowanie nie był to żaden zwierzak. Podchodzącego zwierzęcia nie słychać, a kiedy ucieka nie dba o hałasy. Był to więc człowiek…

'Albo raczej nie człowiek...' - poprawił się w myślach czarnowłosy, od niechcenia wrzucając w płomienie kolejny śmieć. Zielony błysk nie odstraszył nadchodzącej istoty. Oświetlił tylko szeroki, pełen ostrych zębów uśmiech siedzącego przed ogniskiem, sprawiając, że mężczyzna wyglądał przez chwilę znacznie upiorniej niż zwykle.

Drobna, zręczna dłoń w kolorze brzoskwini, która sięgała właśnie pod czarny płaszcz nie uszła uwadze zielonkawych oczu. Czarnowłosy niezauważalnym ruchem złapał za brzoskwiniowe ramię i szybkim szarpnięciem wyciągnął istotę z zarośli. Rudowłosa dziewczyna w szarym kapturze wylądowała na leśnej ściółce. Przeszyła faceta w płaszczu spojrzeniem równie pełnym pretensji, co udawanym.

- "Oddaj" - powiedział spokojnym, ale nieco niepokojącym głosem "człowiek", wyciągając jednocześnie rękę w stronę rudej.

- "Jakim cudem poczułeś, że go zabrałam?" - na twarzy humanoidalnego stworzenia odmalowało się szczere zdziwienie. Posłusznie wyciągnęła zza pleców sfatygowaną maskotkę, przestawiającą smokopodobne stworzenie i podała ją rozmówcy.

- "Nie poczułem" - przyznał - "Ale widać to było w twoich oczach Penny."

- "Ha! Czyli jestem coraz lepsza" - ucieszyła się złodziejka. Pozbierała się zgrabnie z mchu i usiadła obok czarnowłosego. Przysunęła się jak najbliżej.

- "I było słychać cię jak skradałaś się przez tamte krzaki" - wskazał kciukiem skryte w cieniu rośliny.

- "E tam…" - wzruszyła okrytymi brązową tuniką ramionami - "Masz słuch jak ślepy wilczur, Veidrik" - szturchnęła go lekko łokciem w bok - "Usłyszałbyś nawet muszego szpiega chodzącego po twoim pluszaku… Głodna jestem…" - posmutniała lekko.

Veidrik bez słowa wydobył spod płaszcza długi, zaostrzony kij, który powolnym ruchem ułożył na pniu obok siebie. Następnie z tego samego miejsca wyciągnął niewielkie zawiniątko z palmowych liści, które ułożył sobie na kolanach. Kiedy odwinął zieleninę ukazał się kawał świeżego mięsa. Penny wielkimi oczami obserwowała proces krojenia kawałka na mniejsze fragmenty i nabijania ich na kijaszek.

- "Skąd żeś to wytrzasnął?" - zapytała w końcu.

- "Znikąd… Zewsząd…" - odpowiedział mężczyzna wrzucając liście w ogień. Płomień na chwilę zmienił kolor na zielony, a w powietrzu rozszedł się dziwny, acz przyjemny zapach - "Stworzyłem z materii. To mogło być cokolwiek… Drzewo, kamień, powietrze… Może nawet jakieś zwierzę się napatoczyło" - wzruszył ramionami i opuścił nadźgnięte na kij mięso nad ogień.

- "Ale będzie smakować normalnie?" - upewniła się dziewczyna.

- "A czy dałem ci kiedyś coś do jedzenia co smakowało inaczej niż powinno?" - czarnowłosy wbił w nią pytające spojrzenie.

- "Eee…" - uniosła palec uśmiechając się złośliwie.

- "Poza tamtym…" - mruknął i przewrócił oczami - "Mówiłem ci, że nie pamiętam jak smakuje pomidor…"

Zapadła lekko niezręczna cisza. Gdzieś między drzewami przeleciała sowa, machając leniwie wielkimi skrzydłami.

- "Przysięgam, że to będzie smakować tak jak powinno" - nie wytrzymał Veidrik - "No… Może z lekkim, egzotycznym aromatem… Nie wrzucałem tych liści do ogniska przypadkiem."

Kilka minut później powietrze wypełnił zapach wywołujący lekki ślinotok u Penny. Nie miał co prawda żadnego związku z liśćmi. Pochodził od rumieniącego się mięska i kapiącego w ogień tłuszczu.

Aromat oddziaływał nie tylko na młodą złodziejkę. W ciemności zaczęły pojawiać się coraz to liczniejsze, błyszczące ślepia wygłodniałych, nocnych drapieżników. Po chwili ciche szelesty poruszanych gałązek i liści dochodziły dokładnie zewsząd. Rudowłosa zapomniała o pieczącym się posiłku i z niepokojem zaczęła rozglądać się po najbliższych drzewach, oświetlonych nagle dziwnie słabym blaskiem ognia. Atmosfera zaczęła się zagęszczać. Zwierzęta ignorując buzujący radośnie płomień zbliżały się coraz pewniej. Jakiś bezczelny, ciemny kształt przemknął przez plamę światła.

Nagle ruda wczepiła się w rękaw skórzanego płaszcza, wydając z siebie trudny do określenia, ale zdecydowanie przestraszony dźwięk. Lewą ręką wskazywała coś w głębi lasu. Dwie, prawie idealnie okrągłe plamki białego blasku unosiły się na wysokości mniej więcej dwóch metrów.

- "Może byście się podzielili z miejscową fauną, dobrzy podróżnicy?" - dźwięczny głos zdawał się dochodzić z daleka. Od pary jasnych oczu, ale tak jakby zza niej. Prawie jakby to nie tajemnicza istota mówiła, a cały las. Veidrik uniósł powoli głowę i przyjrzał się zjawisku. Po chwili na jego twarzy zagościł uśmiech. Uśmiech, który przestraszył Penny bardziej niż nadchodzące monstra.

Mężczyzna powoli wstał i szybkim ruchem wbił kij tępą końcówką w leśną ściółkę tak, żeby jedzenie wciąż znajdowało się nad ogniem.

- "Zastanów się przyjacielu…" - w głosie istoty pojawiła się ledwo słyszalna nutka strachu. Zapewne jeszcze nikt jej się nigdy nie postawił - "Wolisz podzielić się jedzeniem, czy zostać jedzeniem?"

- "Przykro mi przyjacielu, ale muszę nakarmić moją drogą towarzyszkę" - odparł z przesadną grzecznością czarnowłosy, po czym wyciągnął spod płaszcza broń.

Pochodzący zapewne jeszcze z czasów Wielkiej Wojny Grzybów karabin nie wyglądał za dobrze. Zapewne nie był ani razu remontowany, czy choćby czyszczony odkąd wpadł w ręce aktualnego właściciela. Lufa, choć wciąż drożna, była pokryta rdzą. Podobnie pozostałe metalowe części. Dużo było też rys i wgnieceń, jakby ktoś używał go nie jako broni palnej, a raczej maczugi. Drewniana kolba była ułamana, a każda próba oparcia karabinu o bark podczas strzelania spowodowałaby co najmniej nieprzyjemne podziurawienie skóry ostrymi drzazgami. Magazynek na stałe został przyspawany rdzą do gniazda, co nie robiło wielkiej różnicy w użytkowaniu, skoro podobna rzecz stała się z zamkiem.

Jak ten złom mógł strzelać? Nie mógł… Ale kto by się tym przejmował.

Z suchym trzaskiem, broń posłała pozostawiający za sobą szlak z czarnego pyłu pocisk gdzieś między drzewa. Białe ślepia zgasły, a powietrze zatrzęsło się od wściekłego wycia wygłodniałych i wyraźnie złych potworków. Veidrik nie przejął się zbytnio całym tym hałasem i pewnie złapał za podlufowy uchwyt z wysuszonego drewna. Głośna seria wcięła się w odgłosy dziczy, które teraz dla odmiany przepełniły paniczne piski i jęki rannych zwierzaków. Kanonada długo nie ustawała siekąc strumieniem gorącego ołowiu korę na pniach drzew i gałązki krzaków. Niepokojący uśmiech na twarzy czarnowłosego przerodził się w opętańczy śmiech, który dziwnie dobrze zgrywał się z rytmem szczeknięć karabinu. W końcu wszystko ucichło.

Penny szturchnęła chowającego broń mężczyznę w ramię. W uszach jej brzęczało jakby coś przed chwilą obok niej wybuchło.

- "Nie mogłeś tego załatwić ciszej?" - powiedziała z pretensją w głosie - "I musiałeś tak rechotać?"

- "Jakoś tak… Stwierdziłem, że będzie fajnie to zrobić" - odpowiedział z uśmiechem.

- "Świr…" - mruknął głos spod płaszcza.

- "Tak mnie zwą!" - zaśmiał się czarnowłosy, po czym chwycił kij z upieczonym już mięsem na końcu - "To jak? Jemy?"

- "No pewnie" - pokazała ząbki w uśmiechu. Były tak białe, że błyszczały się w świetle ogniska. Wytrzymałość uzębienia tej rasy budziła podziw Veidrika - dziewczyna przez praktycznie całe życie jadła to co ukradła i raczej nie myła zębów. Jak wpływało to na jej widoczność w nocy? Gdy się śmiała, wyglądała jak neon.

Mięso zniknęło szybko, bezlitośnie pożarte przez dziewczynę, która niedługo później zaczęła ziewać. Zmęczenie i senność jak zwykle zaatakowały znienacka i rudowłosa w kilka minut z ziewającej przeszła w pochrapującą. Wtuliła się w rękaw czarnego płaszcza i chyba zapomniała o wszystkim co zdarzyło się wcześniej.

* * *

><p>- "Zimno" - powiedziała szczękając zębami Penny. Właśnie wróciła z krzaków, gdzie zajmowała się "poranną toaletą".<p>

- "Ognisko zgasło…" - mruknął czarnowłosy zasypując żarzące się szczątki ogniska wilgotną ściółką leśną.

- "Jak się paliło, też było zimno…" - narzekała dalej dziewczyna. Zaczęła energicznie pocierać ramiona.

- "Zima" - wzruszył ramionami mężczyzna - "Będzie jeszcze zimniej. Ale nie spadnie śnieg… Taki to już dziwny urok Ooo…"

Zza pazuchy wyciągnął zielone zawiniątko, które następnie rozwinął. Przez chwilę porównywał wielkość i kształt wzorzystego swetra z figurą drżącej z zimna złodziejki, po czym kiwnął z zadowoleniem głową i rzucił go w jej stronę. Dziewczyna złapała ciuch i przyjrzała mu się z obrzydzeniem.

- "Zielony? Wzorki?" - skrzywiła się - "Przecież to będzie z daleka widać! Nie masz cze..." - nie dokończyła, gdyż na jej twarzy wylądowały granatowe rajstopy, a pod jej stopami czarne buciory w nieco złym stanie. Wciąż jednak dało się jej nosić i wciąż były ciepłe.

- "Ubierz się, nie marudź…" - uśmiechnął się półgębkiem Veidrik - "Będzie ci ciepło. Zresztą jakbyś się postarała, to nawet owinięta lampkami choinkowymi potrafiłabyś się ukryć."

- "Jakimi lampkami?" - zapytała przeciskając głowę przez kołnierz swetra.

- "No… choinkowymi… Takimi małymi, koloro…" - zaczął czarnowłosy.

- "Wojna stary…" - przerwał pluszak.

- "Racja!" - uderzył się wewnętrzna stroną dłoni w czoło wywołując całkiem głośne plaśnięcie - "Wojna! Przecież wy nie macie już świąt…"

- "Mamy święta" - mruknęła ruda, skupiając się jednocześnie nad zachowaniem równowagi podczas naciągania rajstop na nogi.

- "Ale nie te święta" - powiedział spokojnie Veidrik - "Mówię o świętach Bożego Narodzenia…"

- "Bożego narodzenia?" - dziewczyna uniosła brew. Usiadła na pniu i spojrzała krytycznie na buciory - "O jakiego boga chodzi?"

- "Martwego" - uśmiechnął się smutno czarnowłosy - "Umarł razem z ludźmi… Ba! Ludzie go zabili…"

- "Och…"

- "Ale religia religią… Tradycja to nieco inna sprawa" - kontynuował mężczyzna - "Każde dziecko właśnie dzięki wszystkim tym śmiesznym zwyczajom uwielbiało święta… Ubieranie choinki, prezenty…" - zaczął wyliczać na palcach, ale szybko przestał. Na jego twarzy odmalowało się lekkie zaskoczenie - "Zapomniałem…"

- "No to co to jest ta choinka?" - Penny starała się nie chichotać.

- "Drzewko" - powiedział - "Iglaste. Sosna, jeśli dobrze pamiętam…"

- "Co to sosna?" - rudowłosa spojrzała pytająco w zielone oczy towarzysza.

- "Pytasz, bo nie znasz się na drzewach, czy dlatego, że nigdy o sosnach nie słyszałaś?" - zapytał powoli.

- "Eee… To drugie…" - odparła.

Veidrik patrzył na nią przez chwilę z konsternacją.

- "Wiesz co?" - odezwał się w końcu - "Idziemy… Trzeba cię pouczyć historii."

- "Ok…" - dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami - "A widziałeś, że wszystkie zwierzaki, które wczoraj ubiłeś zniknęły?"

- "Ta…"

- "Jak myślisz? Co się z nimi stało?"

- "Eee… A ja wiem?" - potarł szyję.

- "Coś knujesz…" - nie odpuszczała.

- "Jeśli już, to coś uknułem" - uśmiechnął się uroczo. Jakkolwiek oczywiście szpiczaste zęby mogą być urocze - "I zrobiłem…"

- "Czyli zrobiłeś?" - uniosła brew ruda.

- "Co zrobiłem?" - udał zdziwienie.

- "Noo… Zniknąłeś… te wszystkie trupy?" - złodziejka była zbita z tropu.

- "Nie… Same sobie poszły" - mruknął maszerując żywo przez las. Penny pokręciła głową i popędziła za nim.

* * *

><p>- "Jak zamierzasz uczyć mnie na tym… eee… historii?" - dziewczyna wysoko zadzierała głowę, wpatrując się w drzewo.<p>

A było to drzewo olbrzymie. Pień miał średnicę długości ręki dorosłego mężczyzny, a gałęzie zaczynały się wysoko nad głowami podróżnych i aż uginały się od zielonych igiełek. Roślina wyglądała majestatycznie i niezwykle zdrowo jak na ponad tysiąclatka. A już na pewno zdrowiej niż Veidrik.

- "To jest sosna…" - powiedział czarnowłosy, również gapiąc się na olbrzyma - "A na pewno sosna była… Pamiętam je trochę mniejsze…"

- "Czyli ta nie nadaje się na tę twoją choinkę?" - spytała ruda z lekko kpiącym uśmieszkiem.

- "Jeśli zmieści ci się domu, to się nadaje…" - mruknął.

- "Ja nie mam domu" - powiedziała cicho, stukając pięścią w korę - "A dałoby się to w ogóle ścią…"

- "K-toooo śmieeee?" - zahuczał potężny głos.

- "Serio?" - westchnął czarnowłosy masując sobie twarz dłonią.

- "Łał… Ale się wkopaliście…" - zachichotał pluszak.

- "Też tutaj jesteś" - wymamrotał mężczyzna.

- "Ale je nie będę musiał gadać z drzewem" - odparł.

- "Poookaaaż się śmieeer-teeelna isstoooto…" - powiedziało drzewo. Słuchanie go już teraz było męczące. Przeciągało większość samogłosek i robienie przerw w środku słowa zdecydowanie nie pomagało w zrozumieniu wypowiedzi.

Veidrik skinął głową w stronę złodziejki, po czym obydwoje obeszli gruby pień. Po drugiej stronie kora była zdeformowana. Fałdy i wgłębienia układały się w pomarszczoną twarz. Brwi nad pustymi oczami zmarszczyły się, gdy istota spostrzegła "śmiertelników". Wielkie usta otworzyły się by przemówić.

- "Cooo rooo-biciee w myymm leeesiee śmieeer-teeelnicyy?" - spytało groźnym głosem. Zaśmierdziało od niego próchniejącym drewnem.

- "Sam jesteś śmiertelny" - uśmiechnął się czarnowłosy - "Jestem pewnie starszy od ciebie."

- "Kłaaamcaaa!" - zaryczała roślina - "Nieee maaa staaaarszyych! Juuuż nieee!" - kolejna, tym razem znacznie silniejsza, fala duszącego odoru uderzyła w podróżników.

- "Umyj zęby…" - skrzywiła się Penny zasłaniając nos - "Albo korę… Czy cokolwiek…"

Słysząc to, olbrzym aż się zatrząsł. Z góry spadło kilka gałązek pokrytych igłami, które nagle, przy bliższej analizie, przestały wydawać się zielone i zdrowe.

- "Zaaamilcz śmieeerteeelniikuuu!" - zawyło drzewo, wypluwając przy tym obłoczek pyłu, który trafił prosto w twarz Veidrika. Mężczyzna wykrzywił się, otwierając szeroko usta i mrużąc oczy. Nabrał duży haust powietrza, po czym potężnie kichnął. Z jego ust i nosa wydostało się pełno drobniutkich, świecących delikatnie na zielono, kropelek, które zderzyły się z korą sękatego rozmówcy.

Zaraz później drewno stanęło w płomieniach. W górę strzelił pióropusz ciemnego, śmierdzącego dymu. Czarnowłosy, skonsternowany, cofnął się o krok. Jego ruda towarzyszka wciągnęła powietrze w nozdrza.

- "Śmierdzi paloną gumą…" - stwierdziła marszcząc nosek.

Machnięcie ręki w czarnym, skórzanym rękawie natychmiast zdusiło ogień. Pomarszczona, drewniana morda nie miała już kompletnie nic wspólnego z drewnem. Nadtopiła się i obwisła, a do tego strasznie śmierdziała. Palce mężczyzny płynnie przekształciły się w długie, ostre pazury. Dwa szybkie ciecia zerwały grubą warstwę gumy, odsłaniając ciemną dziuplę. Penny, nie mogąc powstrzymać swej ciekawości, zaraz rzuciła się w mrok.

Jednak równie szybko jak wpadła, dziewczyna z drzewa wypadła. Albo raczej została wypchnięta. Szary, bezkształtny stwór powoli wypełzł z otworu i nachylił się nad jej twarzą. Dwie białe kulki - ślepia potwora - wwiercały spojrzenie w oczy rudowłosej, która nie była w stanie wydać z siebie dźwięku, a co dopiero się ruszyć. Obca obecność wypchnęła jej z głowy wszystkie myśli i nieustępliwie napierała, próbując przejąć kontrolę nad drobną, bezsilną istotą. Cieniutkie, wystające z "głowy" monstrum macki prawie pieszczotliwie objęły kruchą twarzyczkę, oplatając uszy, blokując szeroko otwarte powieki i wplątując się w rudą czuprynę.

Dziwne plaśnięcie towarzyszyło wbiciu się czubka odrapanego kamasza w cielsko bestii. Nagły atak przerwał kontakt wzrokowy i zmusił wszystkie nitkowate wicie do powrotu w głąb szarej masy. Stwór syknął przeciągle i wbił wzrok w oczy napastnika. Nie spodziewał się napotkać na coś takiego. Widząc zielonkawy, pełen gniewu błysk, przeraził się i poganiany silnymi kopniakami wpełzł z powrotem do swej dziupli. Wściekły mężczyzna nie odpuścił. Grubą podeszwą wdusił gumowatą bestię w głąb drzewa. Na pożegnanie cisnął w jego stronę kulę zielonych płomieni, które szybko objęły całą roślinę i zaczęły smażyć ukrytą wewnątrz potworę na skwarkę.

Skończywszy rozprawiać się z napastnikiem, Veidrik odwrócił się w stronę dziewczyny, która puszczona przez macki, upadła bezwładnie w leśne poszycie. Teraz leżała skulona i pochlipywała cicho, drżąc ze strachu. Czarnowłosy podszedł do niej powoli i delikatnie wziął ją na ręce. Penny natychmiast mocno wtuliła się w jego pierś, ukrywając twarz w jego ramieniu. Mężczyzna przewrócił oczyma, ale zaraz uśmiechnął się i objął rudowłosą, po czym skierował swe kroki w stronę wyjścia ze starego lasu.

- "Spokojnie…" - szepnął do ukrytego pod kaskadą rudych włosów ucha - "Już jesteś bezpieczna… Już wszystko dobrze…"

* * *

><p>- "To co robimy?" - zapytała dziewczyna - "Bo szukanie materiału na choinkę już według mnie nie wchodzi w grę…"<p>

Siedziała razem z Veidrikiem na szczycie wzgórza gdzieś na środku Grasslands. Osłabiona chłodem trawa rosnąca dookoła była nieco mniej zielona niż zwykle. Kolor straciło też niebo - przesłaniały je jasnoszare chmury, odcinając przy okazji światło słoneczne. Spokojny wiaterek bujał mizernymi źdźbłami i rozwiewał włosy siedzących.

- "Skąd wiesz, że we wszystkich sosnach czai się coś takiego?" - czarnowłosy spojrzał na nią z uśmiechem - "To było tylko jedno, stare drzewo…"

- "Jedno stare drzewo…" - wzdrygnęła się ruda - "To monstrum pożarło duszę tej biednej rośliny…"

- "Dusza drzewa?" - uniósł brwi.

- "Ta… Niektórzy w Ooo wierzą w takie rzeczy…" - mruknęła - "Dusze drzew, duchy lasu, duchy zwierząt…"

- "Nie są oryginalni… Ciekawe, czy sami to wymyślili?" - zastanowił się mężczyzna.

- "Nie wiem… Nie mam też pojęcia, czy mają rację… Nie jestem zbyt wierząca…" - powiedziała nawijając bezmyślnie źdźbło trawy na palec - "Od dzisiaj wiem na pewno, że drzewa jednak coś w sobie mają…"

- "Wiesz czym był ten stwór? Może poza tym, że mieszkał w drzewie, umiał gadać i grzebać w mózgach…"

- "Nie jestem pewna, czy dobrze go zrozumiałam… Albo był skażoną duszą drzewa, albo zjadł poprzednią duszę i zrobił sobie legowisko w pniu…"

- "Nie lubię stworów żywiących się duszami" - wymamrotał ponuro Veidrik.

Na dłuższą chwilę zapadła cisza. Wiatr nieco przyspieszył i przy okazji zaczął wydawać świszczący odgłos, który niemile wdzierał się w uszy podróżników. Powoli zapadał też zmrok. Niewidoczne słońce schodziło za horyzont, pozostawiając za sobą coraz ciemniejsze niebo, a przed sobą tworząc piękną, pomarańczową łunę, która przebijała się przez chmury, gdzieś nad odległym lasem.

- "Mam pomysł…" - przerwał w końcu milczenie czarnowłosy.

- "A ja mam nadzieję, że nie jest to kolejna próba znalezienie choinki..." - zaśmiała się dziewczyna. Mimo tego do śmiechu jej nie było. Może dlatego zabrzmiało to tak sztucznie.

- "Nie… Choinkę już mamy" - Veidrik wyciągnął niewielkie, sztuczne drzewko zza pazuchy. Wbił je w ziemię i z obłoku pyłu stworzył kolorowe ozdoby, które zawisły na drucianych gałązkach.

- "Łał" - Penny pokiwała głową z aprobatą - "To jaki masz ten pomysł?"

- "Podrzucimy kilka prezentów kilku mieszkańcom Ooo" - wyszczerzył szpiczaste zęby.

- "Czyyyli… Chcesz coś dawać innym?" - zapytała nieco zdziwiona.

- "No co?" - wzruszył ramionami - "Obdarowywanie ludzi jest całkiem przyjemne… I to taka tradycja."

- "Ale dawanie prezentów?" - jęknęła rudowłosa - "To takie… Dziwne…"

- "Rozumiem, że wychowałaś się w mieście złodziei, ale zobaczysz, że to wcale nie jest takie złe" - szturchnął ją przyjacielsko w ramię - "Zresztą myślisz, że to będą jakieś super milutkie prezenty?" - mrugnął.

- "Skoro tak…" - uśmiechnęła się pięknie. Zawsze uśmiechała się najpiękniej kiedy miała zacząć psocić - "To gdzie zaczynamy?"

* * *

><p>- "Chyba ich nie ma…" - wyszeptała schodząc po drabinie do zasypanego złotem hallu.<p>

W forcie na drzewie było ciemno, a jedynymi słyszalnymi dźwiękami były szum tańczących na wietrze gałęzi i szuranie żyjących w ścianach stworzeń. Na stole w salonie leżała niebieska konsolka przełączona w tryb oszczędzania energii.

- "No to poczekamy…" - mruknął spokojnie mężczyzna siadając na kupie złotych monet.

- "Nie możemy podrzucić prezentów teraz?" - zapytała dziewczyna siadając obok. Mimowolnie zaczęła się bawić pieniążkami.

- "Według tradycji prezenty pojawiały się kiedy domownicy byli w domu" - wyjaśnił czarnowłosy.

- "Pojawiały się? To w końcu kto je przynosił?" - rudowłosa podniosła na wysokość oczu zdobiony brylantami i rubinami kielich z bursztynu i rozpoczęła dokładną analizę każdego milimetra powierzchni skarbu.

- "Przynosili je ludzie oczywiście. Ludzie dawali prezenty ludziom. Najczęściej swoim dzieciom" - wytłumaczył - "Nie mogło się oczywiście obyć bez jakieś tajemniczej, magicznej istoty. Wymyślono więc Świętego Mikołaja - gościa z białą brodą i czerwonym kubrakiem który w wielkim worze przynosił zabawki wyprodukowane przez elfy na biegunie."

- "Eeee… Co?" - Penny oderwała wzrok od ozdobnego naczynia i wbiła zdziwione spojrzenie w towarzysza.

- "Nie pytaj… Sam już dokładnie nie pamiętam" - uniósł ręce w obronnym geście.

I tak już pozostał, nasłuchując dźwięków dochodzących zza drzwi wejściowych. Przytłumione głosy, tupanie i szuranie było słychać coraz lepiej. Veirik szybkim ruchem chwycił rudowłosą w pasie i ciągnąc ja za sobą rzucił się pod ścianę, prosto w stos bogactw.

- "Ciii…" - szepnął do towarzyszki przyciskając palec do ust, po czym zasypał ją i siebie warstwą złota.

Drzwi otworzyły się szeroko, wpuszczając przy okazji do środka wyjący wiatr. Przez próg przeszły trzy osoby - chodzący na dwóch łapach pies o żółtym futrze, chłopak w czapce z niedźwiedzimi uszami i nimfa wodna podpierająca się na złotym trójzębie. Wszyscy zziębnięci i wyczerpani.

- "I co? Nikogo tu nie ma Jake..." - mruknął zmęczonym głosem Finn.

- "Przysiągłbym, że słyszałem jak ktoś gadał!" - magiczny zwierzak energicznie obwąchiwał pomieszczenie. Veidrik z całych sił postarał się zakamuflować swój specyficzny smrodek i zapach leżącej obok, obejmowanej przez niego dziewczyny - "A później brzęk złota! A co jak nas okradli?"

- "Mamy tyle złota, że ściany ledwie się trzymają" - wymamrotała Carroll, wyprzedzając chłopaków i wchodząc na drabinę. Słysząc jej wypowiedź, Penny aż zatrzęsła się z niezdrowej ekscytacji.

- "Ale napracowaliśmy się, żeby je zdobyć!" - zaprotestował Jake.

- "Carroll ma rację stary…" - mruknął blondyn podążając za dziewczyną - "Kilka monet w tę, czy we w tę… Żadnej różnicy…"

Pies tylko westchnął żałośnie, po czym ruszył w stronę sypialni.

Kiedy wszyscy domownicy rozeszli się do swoich pokojów, a w domu znów zapadła cisza, ze stosu skarbów wyłonił się Veidrik, a zaraz po nim Penny. Mężczyzna wytrzasnął monety z ubrania i pociągnął za sobą zwlekającą i gubiącą złoto dziewczynę. Kręcąc z niezadowoleniem głową, ściągnął jej ze skroni wysadzaną rubinami koronę.

- "No co? Powiedzieli, że mają dużo skarbów…" - rudowłosa złodziejka ułożyła usta w podkówkę i wielkimi oczami spojrzała na towarzysza.

- "Przyszliśmy przynieść im prezenty, a nie obrabowywać" - wyjaśnił cierpliwie czarnowłosy, po czym pociągnął towarzyszkę za rękę w głąb domostwa.

W głównej części fortu było nawet ciemniej niż wcześnie. Zmęczonym gospodarzom nawet nie chciało się zapalać świec. Gdzieś z góry słychać było przytłumione pochrapywanie.

- "Au!" - jęknęła Penny uderzając piszczelem w stół - "Głupi mebel…"

- "Uważaj" - Veidrik uniósł dłoń, a jego palec wskazujący zajął się zielonym ogniem, który nieco rozjaśnił pomieszczenie. Z mroku wyłoniła się masująca nogę ruda, stół z leżącą na nim, "śpiącą" konsolką i stojąca pod ścianą kanapa, której poduszki w tym świetle wydawały się ciemnoszare - "Najpierw idziemy tam" - wskazał kierunek drugą ręką.

- "A co tam jest?" - zapytała szeptem dziewczyna.

- "Łazienka."

- "Po co mamy iść do łazienki?" - zmarszczyła brwi.

- "A myślisz, że gdzie najwygodniej śpi się nimfie wodnej?" - uśmiechnął się czarnowłosy.

- "Eeee… W wodzie?"

- "Dokładnie!" - wyszczerzył szpiczaste zębiska, które świetnie odbijały zielone światło nadając mu jeszcze bardziej upiorny wygląd niż zwykle - "A w łazience jest wanna, w której nimfa może się do woli pluskać przez całą noc."

- "Logiczne…"

Delikatnie uchylili drzwi od łazienki i zajrzeli do wnętrza. Zielonkawy blask wyłowił z mroku wannę, o której krawędź rzeczywiście opierała się czyjaś głowa. Przeźroczysta i mieniąca się w świetle. Po cichu, ostrożnie stawiając kroki, weszli do środka i stanęli nad wypełnionym wodą meblem. Czarnowłosy zaczął szukać czegoś pod klapą płaszcza.

- "Zaraz…" - odezwała się cichutko złodziejka, wpatrując się w powierzchnię wody, którą zakłócało tylko wybrzuszenie głowy nimfy.

- "Hm?"

- "Ona jest zrobiona z wody?" - zapytała. Jakimś cudem powstrzymywała się od wsadzenia ręki do wanny.

- "Tia. Jak każdy żywiołak wody" - odparł szeptem mężczyzna.

- "I nie widać jej w tej wodzie…"

- "Tak… Do czego zmierzasz?"

- "Czy ona śpi nago?"

Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Veidrik przestał udawać, że szuka czegoś za pazuchom, co tak naprawdę miało zakamuflować ciężkie rozmyślanie i spojrzał na zawartość wanny. Chwilę kontemplował przejrzystą taflę.

- "Na to wygląda… Ale mam już prezent dla niej" - oznajmił.

- "Jaki?" - rudowłosa natychmiast straciła zainteresowanie nimfią ciekawostką.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szeroko i wyciągnął w stronę dziewczyny zaciśniętą pięść. Kiedy rozchylił palce, w chmurze czarnego pyłu ukazała nie większa od połowy jego dłoni, żółta, gumowa kaczuszka. Na głowie miała czarny melonik, na oku monokl, a na szyi muszkę. Do tego jej ciało było owinięte czerwoną wstążką zawiązaną w fantazyjną kokardę.

- "Kaczka…" - ruda powoli spojrzała na towarzysza z powątpiewaniem w oczach - "Serio? Gumowa kaczka?"

- "No co? To dość oryginalny prezent…" - uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, znów pokazując zęby.

- "Bo ja wiem… To wciąż zwykła gumowa kaczka…" - pokręciła głową.

- "Ma melonik" - dotknął płonącym palcem swojej głowy, zmieniając płomyk w coś w rodzaju latarki na czoło, po czym wskazał tym samym paluchem wspomniany detal zabawki - "I inne takie…"

- "To wciąż trochę… mało…" - wzruszyła ramionami.

- "Mało?" - jego uśmiech stał się nieco dziwny. Chwycił kaczuchę w obie dłonie, a z jego rękawów wylała się masa czarnego pyłu, który utworzył wirującą sferę dookoła przedmiotu. Powoli zaczął oddalać ręce od siebie, aż w końcu, po kilku sekundach trzymał w nich tę samą zabawkę. Jedyną różnicą było to, że teraz była mniej więcej pięć razy większa - "Lepiej?"

- "Nie wiem co powiedzieć" - wyszeptała dopiero po chwili.

- "Uznam to jako "tak"" - odwrócił się w stronę wanny i ostrożnie zwodował monstrualną kaczkę, dbając o to, by nie obudziła za wcześnie śpiącego żywiołaka - "Jedna z głowy, zostało jeszcze dwóch" - oznajmił, po czym złapał dłoń Penny i zaciągnął ją dalej.

Minutę później byli już na górze. Albo raczej był. Czarnowłosy poszedł bowiem przodem, by upewnić się, że pozostali lokatorzy śpią. Na jego szczęście i chłopak i jego pies byli równie przytomni co przedwojenne kamloty nad rzeką.

Żeby nie marnować czasu zleciał piętro niżej w postaci pyłu, porwał zaskoczoną rudowłosą, która właśnie usiłowała włączyć BMO i zaniósł ją do sypialni. Kiedy zmaterializowali się na wystającym z podłogi konarze, dziewczyna zachwiała się i przystawiła dłoń do nagle zzieleniałej bardziej niż od blasku płomienia, twarzy. Przełknęła ślinę i wzięła kilka głębokich wdechów.

- "Nigdy… więcej… tak nie rób…" - powiedziała cicho.

Mężczyzna uniósł ręce w obronnym geście, a następnie wskazał śpiących. Powoli zbliżył się do pochrapującego w swoim brązowym śpiworze Finna i sięgnął pod płaszcz. Wydobył stamtąd pluszowego pająka o odwłoku wielkości głowy młodego bohatera i ostrożnie położył go mu na piersi tak, by głowa maskotki była oddalona o ledwie kilka centymetrów od jego twarzy.

- "Zsika się ze strachu…" - wyszeptała złodziejka. Na jej twarzy pojawił się szatański uśmiech.

- "Jakoś wątpię…" - mruknął Veidrik - "Raczej podrzuci pluszaka pod sufit i rozpłata go mieczem…" - wskazał opartą o łóżko broń.

- "Toooo... Po co mu go dajesz?" - zapytała zdziwiona.

- "Kiedy już go rozbebeszy, to obsypią go setki malutkich pajączko-żelków" - uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- "Och… ok…" - pokiwała powoli głową dziewczyna - "Ale wydaje mi się, że ten pająk jest taki trochę… Mało świąteczny… Nawet przy mojej małej wiedzy na ten temat…"

- "Chyba masz rację…" - pokiwał głową Veidrik - "Czegoś tu brakuje" - szybkim ruchem założył maskotce czerwoną czapkę z białym pomponem.

- "Tak lepiej… Chyba…" - mruknęła - "A co dasz futrzakowi?" - wskazała kciukiem na Jake'a.

- "Nie mam pomysłu… Chyba że..." - z nieludzką prędkością przemieścił się w kierunku szuflady, w której spał pies. Spod klapy płaszcza wydobył skrawek papieru z niewielkim otworem i długopis. Napisał krótkie życzenia świąteczne, kaligrafując starannie każdy znak, po czym naciągnął ucho zwierzaka i przeciągnął je przez otwór w karteczce. Zawiązał solidny supeł - "...dam mu kartkę z życzeniami."

- "Łał… Po prostu łał…" - westchnęła Penny.

* * *

><p>- "Ej! Przestań to obgryzać!" - syknął Veidrik.<p>

- "Jestem głodna… I to przez ciebie" - broniła się złodziejka - "Musiałam opróżnić żołądek przez tą pyłową podróż…"

- "Ciekawe jak inaczej mieliśmy się dostać do pałacu Candy Kingdom?" - mruknął mężczyzna wyglądając zza węgła. Korytarz wydawał się być pusty.

Od ostatnich kilku minut przekradali się przez pełen patrolujących bananowych strażników i zachowującego się dziwnie lokaja pałac. Szukali jakiejkolwiek wskazówki, która mogłaby doprowadzić ich do komnat królewny, ale jedyne na co ostatnio trafiali, to ślady zębów Penny pozostawione na różnych, wykonanych ze słodyczy rzeczach. Wiedzieli przynajmniej, że chodzą w kółko.

- "Masz jakiś pomysł?" - nie wytrzymała w końcu ruda. Przerwała nawet na chwilę pożeranie słodkiego tynku.

- "Nie…" - pokręcił głową czarnowłosy - "A ty?" - zapytał smokopodobnego pluszaka, którego niespodziewanie wyciągnął spod płaszcza.

- "Teraz się zwracasz do mnie?" - spytała obrażonym tonem maskotka - "Nie odzywasz się do mnie od kilku dobrych godzin, a jak masz problem, to zaraz do mnie?"

- "Zwykle to ty się do mnie odzywasz…" - wzruszył lekko ramionami.

- "Znów się zaczyna…" - westchnęła dziewczyna, po czym wepchnęła sobie do ust spory kawałek czekolady i przestała słuchać.

- "Teraz na mnie zwalasz?" - warknęła zabawka.

- "Babska odzywka…" - mruknął Veidrik. Penny przewróciła oczami. Pewnie gdyby słyszała co mówi sztuczny, wypchany smok byłoby jej łatwiej czasem zrozumieć jej towarzysza, ale utrata zdrowia psychicznego nie była tego warta.

- "Masz rację…" - westchnął pluszak - "No dobra… Walić to… O co chodzi?"

- "Nie pamiętasz przypadkiem którędy się szło do komnat gumowej?"

- "To było chyba piętro wyżej… Trzecie drzwi po lewej licząc od schodów…" - odpowiedział spokojnie.

- "Dzięki stary" - wyszczerzył się Veidrik. Podniósł się z podłogi i skinieniem głowy kazał dziewczynie zrobić to samo. Wyszli na korytarz…

...by wpaść na spacerującego spokojnym krokiem strażnika. Banan zdębiał. Pseudo-mikołajowie znieruchomieli. Obydwie strony wpatrywały się w siebie nawzajem z zaskoczeniem. Pierwszy zareagował słodyczanin. Szybkim ruchem wycelował swoją włócznię w stronę intruzów. W tym momencie zauważył, że jego narzędzie pracy nie znajduje się w jego rękach. Chwila gorączkowego rozglądania się ujawniła, że jego broń znajduje się aktualnie w dłoniach śmiesznie ubranej, rudej dziewczyny. Jego mózg zaczął się poważnie rozgrzewać próbując w jakiś racjonalny sposób wytłumaczyć jak rudzielec gatunku człowiekopodobnego był w stanie ukraść coś tak trudnego do przeoczenia w tak krótkim czasie. Jego ciężkie rozmyślania przerwało się nagłe pojawienie dwóch nieco wyblakłych guzików tuż przed jego oczami. Ciemne plamy zaczęły powoli zasłaniać jego pole widzenia, a równie ciemna mgła zasnuła jego umysł i brutalnie wypchnęła z niego wszystkie myśli. Nawet nie poczuł, że z kącika ust, równiutkim strumykiem, spływa mu stróżka śliny. Nawet nie jęknął, kiedy wylądował twarzą na słodkiej podłodze.

- "Dobra… Idziemy…" - powiedział spokojnie Veidrik, chowając pluszaka pod płaszcz. Penny uśmiechnęła się lekko i oparła zdobyczną włócznię o ścianę, po czym podążyła za towarzyszem.

Kilka minut później, po wspięciu się po schodach i minięciu dwóch wejść, dotarli w końcu na miejsce. Drzwi do komnat królewny były dość imponujące. Nieco większe niż pozostałe i ozdobione lekkimi, złotymi liniami. Miały też solidny zamek i zdobioną klamkę. Złodziejka zajrzała z ciekawością przez dziurkę od klucza. Chwilę skanowała pomieszczenie wzrokiem, po czym znieruchomiała. Jej policzki z brzoskwiniowych zrobiły się czerwone jak burak. Piękną, wręcz królewską, czerwienią zapłonęły również uszy. Ciężko było teraz odróżnić jej włosy od reszty głowy.

- "Co jest?" - zapytał szeptem czarnowłosy.

Penny odsunęła się powoli od drzwi i oparła się o ścianę obok. Wciąż karmazynowa na buzi, wbiła wzrok w nieokreślony punkt gdzieś przed sobą.

- "Będę miała koszmary…" - wyszeptała.

Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi i zajrzał do komnaty. Po chwili odsunął się od dziurki od klucza z połączeniem niezręcznego uśmiechu i konsternacji na twarzy. Przełknął ślinę i pokiwał powoli głową.

- "Wchodzimy tam" - powiedział w końcu.

- "CO!?" - prawie krzyknęła ruda.

- "Ciszej…"

- "Co?!" - przeszła na teatralny szept.

- "Musimy im dać prezenty…" - wytłumaczył czarnowłosy.

- "A nie możemy trochę poczekać?"

- "Nie…" - pokręcił głową - "Mamy jeszcze jedną osobę do odwiedzenia dziś."

- "Dobra… Ale jak zamierzasz tam wejść i nie dać się zauważyć?" - wskazała zamknięte wejście do pokoju - "Poza tym te drzwi pewnie są zamknięte…"

- "Skąd wiesz?"

- "A ty byś nie zamknął drzwi?"

- "Tu masz rację…" - kiwnął głową - "Ale nie musimy otwierać drzwi."

- "Znowu?" - wymamrotała uderzając czołem o ścianę.

- "Musisz tylko utrzymać zawartość żołądka… no… Przy sobie…" - wyciągnął dłoń w jej stronę.

-" Ale ja obżarłam się słodyczami…" - jęknęła żałośnie. Veidrik zachęcił ja gestem - "Eh…" - westchnęła przeciągle, po czym wzięła głęboki wdech i chwyciła rękę towarzysza.

Rozpadli się w chmurę pyłu, która przypadła do podłogi i prześlizgnęła się przez szparę nad progiem. W oświetlonym kilkoma czerwonymi świecami pomieszczeniu było dość mrocznie, ale jednocześnie przytulnie i nastrojowo. Czarny obłok niepostrzeżenie i bezgłośnie zbliżył się do skrzypiącego cicho łóżka - jedynego dobrze oświetlonego miejsca w komnacie. Tam, ukryci za wielkim, zdobiony szczytem dolnym, zmaterializowali się. Nieco zzieleniała Penny zachwiała się, ale widząc zatroskane spojrzenie towarzysza pokazała gestem, że wszystko jest w porządku. Veidrik przyłożył wtedy palec wskazujący do ust, przekazując złodziejce, żeby była cicho, a sam wyjrzał zza nogi łoża. Na jego szczęście żadna kończyna mieszkanek pokoju nie wystawała poza krawędź materaca. Wyciągnął spod płaszcza średniej wielkości, kremową paczkę obwiązaną różową wstążką z przymocowaną niewielką karteczką. Położył ją przy boku łoża i cofnął się by znów pogrzebać za pazuchą. Tym razem wydobył czarne, zdobione czerwonymi akcentami banjo. Widząc minę rudowłosej tylko wzruszył ramionami, po czym najdelikatniej jak potrafił położył instrument obok prezentu. Mimo całej ostrożności, struny poruszyły się i delikatnie zabrzęczały. Fortuna mu jednak sprzyjała, bo w tym samym momencie dało się słyszeć cichy, dochodzący z góry jęk, który skutecznie zagłuszył hałas. Mężczyzna z ulgą na twarzy odwrócił się do towarzyszki i wykonał gest jakby ocierał pot z twarzy. Dziewczyna wskazała kciukiem drzwi, a czarnowłosy tylko pokiwał głową i chwycił ją za rękę. Zanim zdążyła zrobić cokolwiek, zmienili się w pył i wylecieli tą samą drogą, którą się dostali.

- "Co to było?" - Bonnibel podniosła głowę i rozejrzała się po widocznej z jej pozycji części pomieszczenia.

- "Pewnie wiatr, Bonnie…" - mruknęła cicho Marcelina.

- "Pewnie tak…" - zgodziła się królewna, po czym wróciła do przerwanej czynności.

* * *

><p>- "Już ci lepiej?" - zapytał Veidrik.<p>

Penny, kurczowo trzymając się za brzuch, kończyła właśnie opróżniać żołądek za śniegową zaspą. Garście słodyczy, które pożarła musiały się w końcu wydostać, zwłaszcza po tak niespodziewanym "skoku". W końcu dziewczyna wyprostowała się i wróciła z ponurą miną do towarzysza. Gdy tylko się do niego zbliżyła, dała mu lekkiego kuksańca w ramię.

- "Trochę…" - wymamrotała wycierając usta rękawem swetra - "I trochę zimniej…"

- "Spokojnie" - uśmiechnął się - "Nie będziemy tu długo."

Ostatnie słowa zostały prawie całkowicie zagłuszone przez powiew lodowatego wiatru niosącego za sobą suche płatki śniegu, które boleśnie szczypały twarz złodziejki. Dziewczyna wzdrygnęła się, schowała dłonie pod pachy i ruszyła za czarnowłosym.

Dotarcie do lodowej rampy, prowadzącej do wnętrza najwyższej góry Ice Kingdom zajęło im kilkanaście długich minut. Przedzierali się przez zaspy, których wysokość często przekraczała metr.

- "Wszystko w porządku?" - zapytał z troską Veidrik odwracając się do rudej.

- "Tak… Wszystko okej… Tylko trochę zimno..." - wymamrotała szczękając zębami - "Możemy iść…"

Czarnowłosy pokiwał powoli głową i zaczął spokojnym krokiem wspinać się po lodowym stoku. Wiatr wciąż potężnie dmuchał, szarpiąc ubraniami i włosami. Chłodne powiewy utrudniały poruszanie się, oddychanie i widzenie. Czarna skóra na ramieniu jego kurtki pokryła się cieniutką warstwą lodu. W tym momencie mężczyzna zatrzymał się i pokręcił głową.

- "Jestem idiotą…" - wyszeptał, po czym odwrócił się do towarzyszki, która wlokła się kilka kroków za nim. Chowała głowę w ramionach, a dłonie pod pachami i trzęsła się z zimna. Wyglądała jakby miała się zaraz przewrócić - "Wracamy. Zaraz mi tutaj zamarzniesz…" - powiedział zdecydowanym tonem.

- "Nie t-trzeba…" - odezwała się słabo - "Wszyss-tko jest-t ok-kej…"

Zanim Veidrik zdążył zrobić cokolwiek, złodziejka poślizgnęła się i wylądowała na lodzie tuż przy krawędzi. Zanim zdążył choćby wypowiedzieć słowo, osłabiony uderzeniem lód pękł, a dziewczyna zaczęła spadać prosto na wystające z zasp, ostre lodowe odłamki u podnóża lodowej góry.

Bez dłuższego zastanawiania się mężczyzna rzucił się za nią. W locie utworzył się za nim pióropusz czarnego pyłu, a wszystko dookoła wydawało się zwalniać. Przestał czuć wicher uderzający śniegiem w twarz. Same śniegowe płatki też zdawały się zatrzymywać w powietrzu, jakby nagle grawitacja była zbyt słaba, by ściągnąć je w dół. Zatrzymywała się też Penny. Tylko czarnowłosy pędził w dół coraz szybciej. Jednak kiedy dopędził w końcu spadającą towarzyszkę, złapał ją i mocno do siebie przytulił, wszystko wróciło do normy. Na ułamek sekundy przed kolizją zmienił siebie i ściskaną dziewczynę w pył. Czarna chmura rozpadła się na kilka części przy zderzeniu z lodem, ale zaraz znów splotła się w całość i odleciała jak najdalej od przeklętego zimna.

* * *

><p>Płomienie ogniska tańczyły niczym żywe, oświetlając drgającym, pomarańczowym blaskiem okoliczne drzewa. Oświetlały też siedzącego na suchym konarze mężczyznę w czarnym płaszczu, który przytulał do piersi mniejszą od siebie, humanoidalną istotę. Rudowłosa dziewczyna spała, a we śnie co jakiś czas wzdrygała się jakby było jej zimno. Czarnowłosy przytulał ją wtedy mocniej i głaskał jej nieco wilgotne włosy.<p>

- "Co się stało?" - wymamrotała otwierając powoli oczy.

- "Trochę zmarzłaś…" - odpowiedział ze słabym uśmiechem Veidrik - "Przepraszam cię…"

- "Nie ma za co…" - podniosła głowę i pocałowała go w policzek - "Ale mam nadzieję, że rozdaliśmy już wszystkie prezenty?"

- "Jeszcze nie…"

- "Żartujesz, prawda?" - jęknęła - "Proszę… Powiedz, że żartujesz…"

- "Nie… Został jeszcze jeden prezent" - wyginając nienaturalnie rękę sięgnął pod klapę płaszcza i wyciągnął mały, metalowy przedmiot - "Dla ciebie."

- "Łał! Scyzoryk!" - zawołała zachwycona - "Dzięki!" - rzuciła się mężczyźnie na szyję i po raz kolejny pocałowała go w policzek - Wiesz... To wcale nie było takie złe..."

- "Mówiłem..." - uśmiechnął się Veidrik - "Wesołych świąt."


End file.
